


Poranki

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝bo chociaż to nie było w jego stylu, uwielbiał ich spokojne poranki.❞





	Poranki

Bill lubił poranki, choć te wcale do niego nie pasowały z ich zwyczajnością, spokojem; z całkowitym brakiem chaosu.  
Lubił swoje codziennie przechadzki, proste rozmowy z napotkanymi osobami — nawet jeśli akurat byli nimi wujkowie bliźniaków. Niecierpliwie wyglądał za Mabel, zamieniał kilka słów z Wendy, zgrabnie wymijał Soosa z jego miotłą (może po bliskim spotkaniu z nią, wciąż miał opory przed kontaktem z Ramirezem) i głaskał Waddlesa.   
Lubił moment, w którym docierał do kuchni i łapał za firanki, odsłaniając tym samym okno i wpuszczając pierwsze promyki porannego słońca do pomieszczenia.   
Lubił robić śniadanie bez użycia swoich mocy i bez niczyjej pomocy. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak się stanie, ale aktualnie fascynowało go nawet głupie smarowanie masłem kromki chleba, sam fakt, że może to robić — że trzyma zimny nóż w jednej dłoni i miękką kromkę w drugiej i faktycznie je c z u j e .  
Ale najbardziej Bill uwielbiał ten moment, gdy do jego uszu docierały kroki — jedno mocne uderzenie lewą nogą o podłogę i drugie, prawą, o wiele lżejsze. Moment, gdy drzwi skrzypiały, a wciąż półprzytomne ciało przylegało do jego własnego i nawet jeśli widział (wówczas śpiącego) Dippera półgodziny wcześniej, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy tradycyjnie został przez niego pocałowany.


End file.
